ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) (Deleted Scene): Casper
Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted Scene: "Casper" was an extended/alternate scene. Cast *Abby Yates *Jillian Holtzmann *Erin Gilbert *Patty Tolan *Officer Stevenson *Agent Hawkins *Agent Rorke Equipment Locations *Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food **Ghostbusters' First Headquarters Plot An officer took a photograph of Martin Heiss's chalk outline while two more officers walked past him. Other officers sectioned off the area with yellow caution tape. An ambulance departed. Officer Stevenson asks them again what happened and threatens to put them in jail if they repeat a ghost did it. Abby yelled to him it was a ghost like Casper, the friendly ghost, but murderous. He asked if he should write it down. Abby implored him to write something down. Stevenson sarcastically wrote down it in scribbles. Abby asked why he had a book if he wasn't going to write anything. Stevenson stated he didn't write down silly things. Erin admitted it was her fault for releasing Mayhem. Patty told her it wasn't her fault but it was. (The Department of Homeland Security SUVs arrive) Agent Roarke proclaimed they were their worst nightmare. Stevenson scoffed. Agent Hawkins told Roarke that was over the top and he should take it down a notch like they talked about. Roarke apologized to Hawkins. (Hawkins tells them the Mayor wants to talk to them) The Ghostbusters were surprised Mayor Bradley wanted to talk to them. Stevenson bid them good luck in ghost jail as they went in to the SUVs. He remarked it made him look bad. Trivia *Officer Stevenson alludes to Martin Heiss.Officer Stevenson (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): Casper (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:00:09-0:00:15). Sony Pictures. Officer Stevenson says: "And if you tell me that a ghost threw him out of the window again, I swear to you, you're gonna be answering this behind bars." *Officer Stevenson and the Ghostbusters allude to Mayhem.Officer Stevenson (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): Casper (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:00:09-0:00:00). Sony Pictures. Officer Stevenson says: "And if you tell me that a ghost threw him out of the window again, I swear to you, you're gonna be answering this behind bars."Jillian Holtzmann (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): Casper (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:00:26-0:00:27). Sony Pictures. Jillian Holtzmann says: "A ghost did it."Abby Yates (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): Casper (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:00:26-0:00:30). Sony Pictures. Abby Yates says: "She said "a ghost." "A ghost did it." a ghost like Casper."Erin Gilbert (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): Casper (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:00:59-0:01:00). Sony Pictures. Erin Gilbert says: "He was trapped. I let him out."Patty Tolan (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): Casper (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:01:02-0:01:03). Sony Pictures. Patty Tolan says: "It's not your fault, the ghost did it." *The Ghostbusters mention Mayor Bradley.Abby Yates, Patty Tolan, Erin Gilbert (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): Casper (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:01:32, 0:01:34, 0:01:35). Sony Pictures. Abby Yates, Patty Tolan, and Erin Gilbert says: "The mayor?" References Gallery Primary Canon GB2016DSCasperSc01.png| GB2016DSCasperSc02.png| GB2016DSCasperSc03.png| GB2016DSCasperSc04.png| GB2016DSCasperSc05.png| GB2016DSCasperSc06.png| GB2016DSCasperSc07.png| GB2016DSCasperSc08.png| GB2016DSCasperSc09.png| GB2016DSCasperSc10.png| GB2016DSCasperSc11.png| GB2016DSCasperSc12.png| Category:GB:2016 Deleted Scenes